


A Guy in a Bar

by oddgit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Uhmmm not really sure what else, a little bit of whump, lots of making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit
Summary: Horrible title I know sorry. I don't know what to title it haha.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elbowsinsidethedoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowsinsidethedoor/gifts).



> This is for Elbows! Because they write some of the best Alternate Universe stuff and are a loyal commenter and feedback giver! Hope you enjoy! It's my first Alternate Universe fic and I'm not sure if I'll ever write another one because well I don't know.  
> Special thanks to M_E_Lover as always for pushing me through it and beta'ing it!

John sat on the bar stool with his drink on the bar table next to him. The same bar stool he's sat at and the same drink he's been drinking for almost a month now.

He moved to New York a month ago. He had no friends. No family. Nothing left. So, he ended up in New York after he got out of the army. The city that never sleeps he thought with irony. This said city isn't very fun when you don't know anyone.

Nights he usually just sat at the bar and drank, watched whatever game was on that night and then went home.

During the day, he always went to central park and played chess with Han before work. He was a security guard at one of the banks in the city. The pay was decent and there was always the chance he'd get to crack a few skulls. The hours weren’t bad either. Even though he wasn’t used to the typical eight to five job… he was settling into it.

Every night at the bar was the same. But tonight, was different. Tonight, there was a guy, mid-fifties maybe, short brown hair, glasses, sitting at the end of the bar, and John’s heart hadn’t skipped a beat like that in a long time.

#

“Harold…” Nathan broke Harold out of his thoughts.

“Hmm? Sorry I drifted off there.” Harold took a sip of his scotch.

“Yeah, I noticed you staring at the tall glass of water sitting at the end of the bar,” Nathan chuckled and nudged his best friend, “Go say hello.”

“Stop it Nathan, don’t be ridiculous,” Harold scoffed, “I’m not the type of person who picks up strangers in bars…” Harold chastised his best friend who has done just that since his divorce, “and I haven’t been with a man since our horrible attempt in college.”

“Ouch,” Nathan groaned, “He’s looking at us Harold. Or to be more precise, he’s looking at _you.”_

Harold took a quick glance at the tall man with dark black hair that was graying at the temples, maybe mid-forties, and… muscular. Harold hadn’t felt like this since… Grace.

“Harold… it’s been four years,” Nathan said like he was reading his friend’s mind.

Harold returned the statement with a glare, “I think I’m getting tired, let’s go.”

Nathan frowned, “I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone… but he’s coming over here…” Nathan smirked when Harold’s head jerked over and his face turned a bright red.

#

 _He’s looking at me_ … John thought. _Should I go say hi?_

John looked back at the older man sitting about ten feet away from him. He had turned his attention back to his friend. At least John didn’t think they were “together”.

They didn’t look like they were a couple anyway.

_Okay his friend just looked at me now. But he looks mad… maybe I should… oh what the hell…_

John got up and made his way over to the two men sitting together.

#  
“Can I buy you a drink?” The younger taller man asked.

Harold’s eyes went wide under his glasses and suddenly he forgot how to speak.

“I’m sorry… where are my manners… I’m John,” he added.

Harold was still struck mute when Nathan cut in, “Hello John, I’m Nathan. This is my friend Harold… who has obviously forgotten the art of language.”

Harold looked at John’s outstretched hand and stuck his own out to shake it, “Hello, I’m Harold… well you already know that…” Harold replied, a little embarrassed.

“Can I buy you a drink? Harold?” John asked with a smile, obviously sensing Harold’s nervousness.

“I… uhhmm…” Harold stumbled.

“I think he’s trying to say he would love that, I was just about to leave actually,” Nathan started. He stood up and put on his coat, “have fun Harold…” He leaned in to whisper into his ear, “can’t wait to hear all about it at the office tomorrow.”

Nathan smiled to John, “Nice meeting you.”

“Same to you,” John replied with a smile and sat down next to Harold, signaling to the bar tender for a drink.

Harold looked to John, “I have to apologize John… I haven’t done this… type of thing in a while.”

“This type of thing?” John chuckled, “Don’t worry Harold. It’s just a drink.”

Harold huffed and smiled.

#

Harold was quiet. He seemed shy too. John figured he was smart, he said he owned his own business with his friend Nathan. John figured it was probably some kind of computer business.

His glasses were cute. His hair was… different… but also cute. And his eyes were mesmerizing. Bright blue and his thick black framed glasses complemented them perfectly.

John wondered must have happened to him that made his neck so stiff. He wouldn’t dare ask though, Harold seemed like the kind of person that liked his privacy.

It took almost five minutes of awkward silence before Harold finally told him his full name.

“So, you’re a security guard? At which bank?” Harold asked.

John debated telling him about his previous profession. One that came with too many secrets and far too many deaths. He had to get out and was lucky he could.

“Metropolitan,” John started, “the one off of East 33rd St.”

“Oh, yes. I know of it.” Another awkward silence followed, “So John, excuse me for… prying… but you strike me as someone who was in the military.”

John chuckled, of course he knew, “Yeah, six years.”

“Six years is a long time,” Harold replied after a sip of scotch, “What made you leave?”

“Long story,” John huffed, “Enough about me Harold…” John smiled, “What about you?”

#  
John was definitely the strong silent type. His hair was peppered with gray at the edges, it complemented his complexion nicely.

Harold took him for someone who wouldn’t start a fight… but would certainly finish it.

He didn’t tell Harold much about his time in the army. Maybe it was one of those ‘If I tell you, I’d have to kill you,’ type of jobs.

His eyes were focused, his attention never left Harold the whole night. When Harold spoke, John listened intently.

#

Harold was on his fifth glass of scotch. He had never felt as comfortable with anyone before. It had been so long since he had even talked to anyone for more than five minutes except for Nathan.

“Maybe we should call a cab?” John asked Harold when he started to slur his speech.

“I’m ffffine,” Harold waved John off and stood up, almost tripping over the bar stool.

“Oookay…” John took Harold by his arm and led him out of the bar.

Harold spotted a trash can and limped over to it as fast as he could, burying his face in it and John could hear the sound of his hurling over the cabs honking at traffic throughout New York.

John went over to him and put a hand on his back, “I seem to have had a few too many drinks…” Harold groaned.

“Let’s get you out of here…” John chuckled and put Harold’s arm over his shoulders to help him walk.

#

Harold woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. He groaned and rolled over, opening his eyes he realized he was not in his penthouse… but an apartment that he had never seen before.

He jumped up stiffly but hurriedly, checking his surroundings and getting out of bed at the same time. He felt awful as made his way out of the bedroom. When he made it to the kitchen, he saw John standing at the stove making pancakes. He was in his work uniform, a dark grey top and black pants that made him look seven feet tall. His belt, bullet proof vest and holster were sitting on the counter.

Harold stared at the vest, remembering just how dangerous of a job it was that John had.

“Morning,” John smiled, “feeling better?”

“I… uhh… what happened?” Harold asked, he thought he was about to die from embarrassment.

“Well… you had one too many glasses of scotch.” John turned off the stove and placed two pancakes on a plate. “I tried to take you home, but you wouldn’t tell me your address… so I brought you here.”

“I’m a… very private person,” Harold frowned, “Sorry, apparently, I’m even paranoid when I’m inebriated.”

“No worries,” John set the plate down in front of the older man, “Here. Breakfast.”

“Oh… thank you,” Harold grabbed a fork and dug in, he was starving despite the pounding in his head. “So… I’m embarrassed to ask… but did we…?”

John huffed, “No. We did not.” He looked a little offended. “I would never take advantage of you like that…”

“No please… I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant… well it is… it’s just…” Harold was rambling but John cut him off,  
“Harold it’s okay. I get it. You don’t want to hook up with a guy you just met in a bar, especially while you were drunk.”

“I had a great time last night, John…” Harold started, “I actually can’t remember the last time I had that much fun just talking to someone,” he smiled and took John’s hand, “I’d love to do it again.”

“I’d like that too.” John smiled and checked his watch, “but I have to get to work soon…”

“Oh, my God… what time is it?” Harold asked.  
“Almost eight.” John answered.

Harold jumped up, “I’m late!” He grabbed his jacket that was hanging up on the wall coat rack, “Nathan is going to kill me, we had a big meeting with some investors this morning…” He threw his jacket over his shoulders, “I’m so sorry to run out like this…”

John smiled, “I understand,” he handed him a piece of paper, “Here.”

Harold looked down at the ten numbers written on the small piece of scratch paper, “Oh… _Oh_ …” He smiled, “I’ll talk to you soon.”

#

Harold ran into IFT. His hair was a mess, he was wearing the same clothes that he was last night, and he looked like he was a teenager that was hungover for the first time after Prom.

 _That sly dog._ Nathan thought. _He got some on the first date._

Harold busted into Nathan’s office out of breath, “I’m so sorry! I… overslept.”

Nathan started to laugh, “And overslept is code for…?” He went over to the minibar in his office and grabbed out a bottle of water and handed it to his best friend, “You got a piece of ass last night, didn’t you?”

“Nathan!” Harold hissed and shut the office door, “No I did not! John took me to his apartment because I… had a few too many drinks.” Harold sat down on the couch, “I just can’t believe I did that.”

“Harold… you like this guy, don’t you?” Nathan grinned, noticing how ruffled Harold was, “I’ve never seen you like this.”

“He’s just… he listens to what I have to say. He made me feel like I mattered.” Harold huffed and rolled his eyes, “What am I talking about? I spent two hours with the man…”

Nathan sat down next to Harold, “Did you at least get his number?”

Harold turned to Nathan with an exasperated look, “Yes Nathan.” Harold put his hand in his pocket, “It’s right…” His eyes grew wide, “oh no.”

“What?” Nathan chuckled.

“It’s not here… it must have fallen out of my pocket,” Harold put his palm to his face.

“Well… do you know where he works?” Nathan asked.

#

John was head of security. Which included watching the cameras, being in charge of the other two guards and pretty much just making sure the place didn’t get robbed.

He was watching the cameras when he saw Harold walk in. He thought he was imagining things, but when Harold went to one of the other guards and then there was a knock on his door, he knew it was him.

“There’s a guy… says his name is Harold and he’s here to see you?” Joey said with a questioning look on his face.

“Thanks Joey, I’ll be out in a second,” John replied with a smile.

 _Why’s he here?_ John thought. _I gave him my number… he could have just called. Maybe he wants a clean break and didn’t want to do it over the phone…_

John got up and made his way out into the bank, “Harold,” he smiled.

“I’m terribly sorry for intruding on you like this… but it seems that I’ve lost your number and Nathan had the bright idea to come down here but by the look on your face I see I’ve overstepped my boundaries.” Harold frowned, “I’m sorry, I should leave… I understand.”

John saw Harold turn away and he reached out and grabbed his arm, “No Harold,” he smiled, “I’m just surprised to see you… nothing’s wrong.”

“Oh… well that’s good,” Harold huffed, “I’d hate to make a fool of myself yet again.”

John smiled, “What are you doing this weekend?”

“This weekend? Uhmm… well nothing important I don’t think…” Harold pulled out his phone and checked his calendar. He ignored the absolutely black schedule except for work and the occasional drink with Nathan, “I think I could move some things around,” he said with a smile.

“Perfect. I have tickets to the Mets game on Friday… do you like baseball?” John asked with a questioning smile.

“Do I like baseball?” Harold asked, the side of his mouth quirked up, “It’s only America’s favorite past time and my own if I may add.”

“Perfect. Meet me outside of the left field gate at six o’clock,” John grabbed Harold’s phone from him and typed in his phone number into his contact book, “and there. So now you can’t lose it.” He smiled and winked at Harold.”

“Friday, outside the left field gate at six o’clock sharp,” Harold uttered, “Sounds like a plan, but I really should get back to the office. Nathan can’t run things by himself the whole day…”

John smirked, “Yeah I got a pretty busy day here myself,” he chuckled looking around at the elderly depositing checks and businessmen on their phones, too busy to look at the people around them. “I’ll see you on Friday.”

#

Harold checked his watch for the fifth time. It was ten to six. He had gotten here about ten minutes ago. Super fans surrounded him, everyone yelling and cheering, buying hot dogs and beer, and then through the crowd of blue and orange Met’s garb he saw John walking towards him, waving.

Harold smiled and waved back.

“You’re early,” John laughed.

“Yes, well I figured that I’d get here early to grab a foam finger, but they were all out.”  
#

_I’m early… he’s going to think I’m too eager. Maybe I should go to the bathroom or something to wait… no I’ll just go…_

John made his way through the crowd of fans and vendors to the left field gate. He saw Harold standing there with his blue dress shirt and khaki pants, an interesting outfit to wear to a baseball game, but John figured this was about as casual as Harold got.

He was carrying a chair pad with him and John immediately felt bad about not having thought this one through. With Harold’s obvious injuries, it may be hard to sit through a whole nine-inning game.

“You’re early,” John laughs.

“Yes, well I figured that I’d get here early to grab a foam finger, but they were all out.” Harold chuckled, “Shall we?” He motioned towards the gate to enter the field.

John looked down at the plush chair pad, “I’m sorry… I should have asked you if you’d be okay for the whole game…” John trailed off.

“Don’t worry John,” Harold shrugged, “I should be fine.”

“Okay, but if you’re not, don’t be afraid to speak up.” He motioned towards a drink vendor, “What are you drinking?”

“I think I’ll stick with soda today…” Harold chuckled and John laughed as well, making his way over to get the drinks.

#

After the game, John took Harold to one of his favorite pubs right outside Citi Field.

“So, what exactly do you do at IFT?” John asked as they sat at the bar table eating dinner.

“Well… I’m sort of a man of many trades I guess. I’m more of the behind the scenes guy. Nathan handles all the press and meetings with investors. I only go to those damned things when I must.”

“Oh… well that sounds interesting. How long have you known Nathan?” John asked and took a bite of one of his French fries.

“Since college. We were roommates Freshman year. To be honest I thought he was the most annoying person I’d ever met and I even put in a request to get a different roommate…” Harold snickered, “but it never happened and now look at us.”

“Well it’s good it all worked out,” John replied.

“Yes, now how about you?” Harold took a sip of his coke, “Did you go into the army right out of High School?”

“Yes,” he cleared his throat and sat up in his chair, “it’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time…” Harold said with a smile, “but if you don’t want to talk about it…”

“Another time okay, Harold?” John asked with pleading eyes.

“Okay.”

#

 _It’s a long story? What could that possibly mean? Maybe he was forced to join… or maybe it was his only option. Or maybe he just doesn’t want to talk about it Harold. Stop freaking out over nothing_.

Harold looked at John and his mood had suddenly changed. Talking about the army must bring up bad memories and Harold couldn’t possibly imagine what horrors John must have been put through…

Harold put his hand over the younger man’s on the table, “Let’s get out of here…”

“What…?” John chuckled, obviously shocked at Harold’s sudden urge of spontaneity, “and go where exactly?”

“I have the perfect place…”

#

Harold led John to a bench under the Brooklyn bridge. No one was around, it was well past midnight.

Harold sat down on the bench and patted the seat next to him for John to sit down.

“What’s so special about this place?” John asked with a bemused smile on his face. Harold just looked straight ahead and let out a long contented sigh,

“I like to come here to think…” He kept looking straight ahead and John smiled at the older man.

“I see…”

After a few long moments of silence, John started to talk but was cut off suddenly by Harold’s lips pressing against his own insistently. Moments seemed to expand in the air around them, to melt into a dreamlike state.

Harold pulled back, his face inches away from John’s. John's eyes were soft and watchful. John lifted a hand from his shoulder and pressed it to Harold's forehead. The backs of his fingers were cool, comfortable, “I… uhh…”

Harold giggled, “Sorry.”

John closed his eyes and laughed, “Don’t be.”

#

John could not believe what was happening. Harold had seemed like the kind of person who would barely hold hands after the first week of dating… let alone full on tongue make out session on the second date.

He felt Harold pull back. He half expected the look on the older man’s face to be one of regret or remorse… but what he saw was… he didn’t know what he saw. Harold was the only person that John couldn’t read… couldn’t get a handle on or tell what he was thinking.

Finch’s hands rising to grab and pull him forward were all the answer he needed.

“Your place or mine?” Harold hummed against John’s neck.

#  
Reckless… That was the only word to describe it. He didn’t know if John was crazy. Didn’t know if he could hurt him. Let’s face it, John could probably snap someone the size of Harold like a twig.

They had known each other for less than a week… yet here he was… pulling him into his penthouse and slamming the door shut behind them. Harold put a mental note aside to send his neighbor Ms. Hardaway a vase of flowers because that most definitely woke her up.

But he couldn’t seem to care. Couldn’t seem to care that he hasn’t had a relationship in four years. Hasn’t kissed anyone in four years. Hasn’t had sex in four years.

He and John made their way back to the bedroom, walking backwards, intertwined like vines in a jungle, “maybe we should go slow…” John breathed against Harold’s neck.

“Wh… what?” Harold’s mind was a foggy mess. He trailed wet kisses down John’s neck. Harold nudged John to sit down onto the bed, and pulled off the younger man’s shirt.

John cleared his throat, “Harold…” Harold nuzzled his face into John’s neck, “Harold…” John breathed out, “Stop…”

#

Harold heard the word stop and reality of what was happening came crashing down on him. He looked at John, who was shirtless on his bed, with a look on his face like he was going to combust.

“What’s wrong?” Harold asked with concern, he sat down on the bed.

“Nothing… I just want to make sure you want to do this…” John sighed and looked down at his feet on the floor. When did he take his shoes off?

“Why wouldn’t I?” Harold huffed and looked at John with wide eyes.

John gazed into Harold’s eyes for a moment, “As long as you’re sure…” John smiled and pulled Harold down on top of him.

#

John was sleeping and Harold was lying in bed next to him but he couldn’t sleep. He hadn’t had someone else in his bed with him in a long time and he couldn’t seem to wrap his head around what was going on.

He slowly got up from the bed and made his way out into the kitchen.

#

John woke up and rolled over, expecting to see Harold but all he saw was an empty space and that side of the bed was made. He chuckled and tossed the comforter off of him.

He padded softly out of the room and into the kitchen to see Harold sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea sitting in front of him.

“Was I snoring?” John asked with a smirk and sat down at the other end of the table.

Harold chuckled, “No, just couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh… phew because I’ve been told I snore…” John smiled but Harold just kept looking down at his tea, “What’s wrong Harold?”

“What?” He asked and looked up at John, “Nothing’s wrong…”

John looked at the older man with his eyebrows raised, “Harold…”

“No, it’s just that no one has slept in that bed with me since…” Harold choked out and covered his face with his hands, “since my wife.”

John tried to hide his shock and cleared his throat, “Oh…” He hadn’t looked around before now but when he did, he saw a few pictures over on the counter and a couple on the fridge of Harold with a woman. “I didn’t know…” John started.

“Of course you didn’t… how could you have?” Harold answered, “It just hit me weird… that’s all.”

John pushed on further, the fear of pushing too far at the front of his mind, “I’m sorry…”

Harold closed his eyes, “She was killed in a car accident four years ago.” He cleared his throat and opened his eyes again, they were moist, “We were on our way home from dinner with Nathan and his wife… a car came out of nowhere and swerved into our lane…”

John frowned, “Harold you don’t have to talk about it if…”

“I woke up in the hospital two days later… they told me they had to fuse my spine and completely piece my pelvis back together with pins and screws…” He took a deep breath in and let it out, “And then they told me that my wife was gone… forever.”

Harold had tears streaming down his face, “Nathan was the one who told me. He was there when I woke up…” Harold wiped his eyes, “I was completely lost for almost a year after…”

John got up and moved over to sit next to Harold, “I’m so sorry…” He put his arm around the smaller man.

“You? Whatever for?” Harold puffed, “You’ve been nothing but amazing. I pushed you into bed tonight… you tried to stop…” Harold’s eyes started to water again, “I guess I did not understand how… difficult this would be.” Harold’s head fell to John’s shoulder and the tears started to flow.

“It’s okay…” John soothed and ran his hands up and down the older man’s back. He stayed there and comforted Harold until he lifted his head up. Dried tears stained his cheeks and under his eyes, “better?” John asked.

“I suppose a bit…” Harold whispered and cleared his throat. John pulled a tissue from the box on the table and handed it to Harold, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” John smiled and put his hand on the older man’s shoulder, “Do you want me to leave? I’ll go…” John said.

“Oh no… please stay John…” Harold said with sad eyes.

“Okay…” John started, “do you want to go back to bed then? Try to relax a bit?”

“Sure...” Harold replied and let John lead him back to the bedroom.

Once they were in the bed and under the covers, John slowly slid closer to Harold and gently pulled him close. Once Harold relaxed into his hold, John let out a sigh of relief.

After a few moments of silence, John started, “When I was a senior in High School, my dad died.”

Harold opened his eyes and rolled over to look at the younger man, “John… don’t feel like you have to…”

“You just shared one of the hardest times in your life with me…” John smiled, “the least I can do is return the favor.”

Harold smirked in return, “Okay… if you’d like.”

“He got sick… cancer.” John closed his eyes, “he worked in an oil refinery the whole rest of his life after he got out of the army and it finally caught up with him.” John continued, “My name is John Henry Reese. I’m 41 years old. I was born in Seattle Washington. I didn’t go to college because I was persuaded into the army right after High School. I got into a fight with a kid a month after my dad died and beat him up pretty badly. Judge gave me a choice, jail or the army. I have one sister, no brothers. I was getting recruited into the CIA when I left the special forces… I couldn’t handle getting any more medals for killing people.”

John’s expression fell and he looked back up at Harold who looked a little bit stunned. He didn’t say anything, fear of blurting out something stupid and ruining things.

Finally, when he knew he would be able to control himself, he started again, “I have a brother named Henry…” He smiled.

John laughed and kissed Harold on the forehead, “I’m sure he’s a great guy.”

#

Harold woke up the next day wrapped in John’s arms.

“Morning,” John whispered, his breath warm against the back of Harold’s neck.

“Good Morning,” Harold smiled and answered back, “Would you like breakfast?” Harold asked with a smirk, “I apologize I’ve been out of the game for a while as you can tell.”

John laughed, “Breakfast would be perfect.”

#

Once they had finished eating, John moved over next to Harold who was at the sink, “So…” He kissed Harold’s neck, “I was thinking,” he kissed his lips, “I happen to have Netflix… and there’s a whole lot of classic movies on there…”

Harold hummed with a smirk, “Oh?”

“Yes…” John kissed down Harold’s neck and moved his hands down to his side, “I say we make a weekend out of it…”

“That sounds wonderful,” Harold sighed and melted into John’s warm embrace. John lifted Harold up to sit on the counter in one smooth motion. Harold swiftly removed John’s shirt and he kissed his way up to John’s shoulder, bit him lightly over the collarbone and palmed his erection, eliciting a low noise from John.

Harold heard keys at the front door and then it swung open to reveal Nathan carrying a box of donuts and a drink carrier with coffee cups.

“Wake up sleeping beauty I’m here to hear all about your date with…” Nathan stopped in his tracks and looked at his best friend sitting on the counter with a shirtless security guard in between his legs.  
“Nathan! My God, can’t you knock?” Harold hissed and got off the counter, handing John’s shirt back to him. He noticed the trail of scars across John’s chest and back, but didn’t say anything.

“Sorry… you don’t usually have people naked in your kitchen when I come over…” Nathan said with a smirk, “John,” he nodded.

“Nathan,” John nodded back and tossed his shirt over his head, “donuts look good…” John said with a smile.

“Oh, they’re from Harold’s favorite bakery… the one on 47th street. He loves their cannoli’s,” Nathan smiled.

“Good to know,” John laughed.

Harold moved over and grabbed the box from Nathan, “yes the donuts look delicious, now you’re leaving.” He started to push Nathan out the door, “thank you for the coffee also.”

Nathan put his hands up in defense, “Okay, okay I’m leaving…” Nathan laughed, “It was nice seeing you John,” he chuckled, “don’t do anything I wouldn’t do Harold…” Nathan yelled before Harold shut the door in his face.

“How could I do that when the list of things you wouldn’t do is non-existent…” Harold whispered to himself.

John smiled at the adorable sight of Harold all ruffled up and flustered, “Harold… he was just being nice,” John joked.

“Please… do not encourage him.” Harold went over and set the sugary treats and drinks down on the counter.

“So, you like Sullivan Street too?” John asked, looking at the picture and name on the pastry box.

“Yes…” Harold moved back over to the younger man, he grabbed a sprinkled donut out of the box and ran his finger over the frosting. He tapped his vanilla covered finger on John’s neck and ran his tongue over the sweet spot.

John groaned, “finish what we started?”

“Absolutely…” Harold purred into John’s ear and dropped the donut, being steered over to the couch by John’s strong hands.

#

John sat on the couch with his arm around the smaller man, he looked over to see Harold snacking on one of the donuts. Vanilla with sprinkles turned out to be Harold’s favorite.

John was more partial to the chocolate… but he could make an exception for Harold of course. He also found out that Harold hated coffee. Wouldn’t go near the stuff. He also wouldn’t go near any tea that was not Sencha Green.

Nathan had brought two coffees and two Sencha Green teas… John only drank black coffee. _Opposites attract_ … John chuckled in his head.

Harold nudged John out of his thoughts, “would you like a glass of water or…?” He asked.

“No, no I’m good for now, thanks.” John turned his attention back to the movie.

#

Harold had thought about this possibility before. Someone after Grace. It was bound to happen of course, love is a basic human need. _Love_ , Harold scoffed. _It’s been two dates, slow down Harold._ But he felt something for John. Something that he couldn’t really place, it was like a code that he didn’t quite know what it meant but it just _looked_ right.

Now did Harold think the next person he’d be with would be a 6’3 ex-special forces guy who was now a security guard? Hell no. But it felt right.

“Would you like a glass of water?”

“No, no I’m good, thanks.” John smiled and Harold’s heart jumped. _God, he has a gorgeous smile._

“My name is Harold Martin Finch. My middle name is for my father. He passed away about 15 years ago. Alzheimer’s.” Harold wanted to close his mouth. Wanted to throw his hands over his face and run away. But he couldn’t, he needed to tell John this because… well he didn’t know why but it just felt right. “I grew up in a tiny farm town in Iowa. I went to MIT right out of high school. Met Nathan and we started IFT after college.”

John just smiled, “Harold…”

“I met Grace exactly 10 years ago Tuesday. We dated for 2 years and I proposed. She died in a car accident 4 years ago.” Harold choked on the last sentence and tears started to fall down his cheeks.

John frowned and gathered the smaller man in his arms, “you don’t have to…”

“She died in the hospital in surgery. She had a brain trauma and internal bleeding. The doctors did everything they could. But she lost too much blood. She died on December 3rd, 2013.” Harold was shaking in John’s arms and he buried his face into Johns chest.

After a while, Harold looked up, grabbed a tissue off the end table to wipe his glasses off, “I’m sorry,” he let out a deep breath, “it’s just that I’ve never said it aloud before. I’ve never actually said that she died.”

John just looked at him with a sad smile and gently wiped a stray tear from Harold’s cheek.

“Therapist after therapist and I’ve never been able to say it. Not even to Nathan.” Harold started to laugh, “but I could to you, John.”

John leaned in to press their lips together, softening his mouth this time.

Harold broke the kiss, “it just feels right.”

“I know…” John sighed, “I’ve never even told anyone else my full name before this…” John’s shoulders relaxed.

Harold’s eyes grew wide and he lunged forward, there wasn’t anything sweet about the next kiss or the one after that, Reese’s hair practically stood on end as Finch’s hand moved up to draw faintly scratching patterns across his scalp, his other hand slipping easily past the waistband of Reese’s pants to echo it low across his stomach.

“Harold…” John groaned.

“John Henry Reese…” Harold chuckled and kissed down the younger man’s neck, “John…” Harold slid John’s shirt over his head, “Henry,” he unbuckled his belt, “Reese…” He slid down his pants and boxers.

#

Harold was snuggled up next to John. They were watching one of John’s favorite old movies Caddy Shack. Harold had never seen it to John’s astonishment.

Once the credits were rolling, John looked down at the older man that his arm was wrapped around, “so… I saw the look on your face earlier when you handed me my shirt.”

“You what?” Harold asked innocently, “I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

“Harold… I’ve known you for about a week and I already know you’re lying through your teeth,” John chuckled, “don’t worry about it. They kind of jump out at you, don’t they?”

“John. It is none of my business. Really… you don’t have to tell me anything.” Harold sat up and waved his hands, brushing off subject.

John smiled, “It’s fine really.” John took off his t-shirt and sat back down on the couch, “this one.” He pointed towards one of the larger scars of the bundle, “first time I got shot.”

Harold grimaced and ran his finger over the white scar tissue over John’s collarbone.

“AK-47,” John shrugged, “didn’t even realize I was hit until after everything went down and I got this stinging pain in my shoulder.”

Harold huffed, “Well… that must have been horrible.”

John smiled, “Harold. I’m telling you this because I want you to know that my past is something I’m not particularly happy about…” John’s smile turned into a frown.

Harold frowned as well, “John, your past is nothing you can control now. All you can do now is worry about the present.”

“Harold… it’s not that simple… the things I’ve done…” John sighed and his whole body sagged into the couch.

“John…” Harold started, “I don’t care what you’ve done, or who you were… I only care about who you are now.” 

John just looked away from Harold, but Harold lifted his hand and turned John’s face towards him, “You’re not hearing me John,” He smiled, “I think what we have is special. And nothing is going to change that…” John shyly smiled back, “Okay.”

“Okay.” Harold wrapped his hand around the back of John’s neck and pulled him down affectionately into a kiss, “Okay John… let’s move forward.”

#

The weekend was over and John and Harold both had to go back to work. Sunday morning, they had breakfast in bed, supplied by another morning visit from Nathan. This time he was invited, a text message from Harold asking for Tim Horton’s and IHOP.

“Harold, I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time, my friend…too long.” Nathan said smiling after John left later that Sunday afternoon.

“Yes well, I haven’t felt so good in a long while either,” Harold smiled and sipped his tea.

Nathan looked at the happiness on his best friend’s face and grinned, “You got it bad for this one Harry, don’t you?”

“Please don’t call me that.” Harold rolled his eyes and huffed.

#

John was at work Monday morning. He was out in the bank, standing in front of one of the doors that lead to the vault. He was thinking about Harold. About when he would see him next. What they would do and where they would go.

He noticed a guy standing over at the other side of the wall. Just as he was about to get up, he heard a loud explosion and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground. Then the whole world went black.

#

Harold was sitting in his office on his computer. He had just booked a trip to Bora Bora for he and John to travel to together. It had taken about three hours of convincing himself that it wasn’t too soon to make this leap in their relationship, but he finally convinced himself to do it.

They would leave on Friday and spend a whole week in the sun on the beach.

Nathan came in through the door about two minutes later, “Harold…,”

“Do you think that a week is too long?” Harold interrupted, “Maybe I should shorten it…” He huffed, “I’ll call and change it. I’m not even sure if he’ll be able to get the time off work.” Harold leaned forward in his chair to grab the phone.

Nathan stepped forward and put his hand over Harold’s before he could lift the receiver, “Harold…” Nathan frowned and took the remote off Harold’s desk. He turned on the TV and tuned it to one of the News channels.

Harold sat up in his chair and his eyes grew wide when he saw the headline. John’s bank had been robbed. Well, they tried to rob it. By the sound of it, John had stopped them… but reports said he was in the hospital in critical condition.

“Harold…” Nathan whispered…

“Don’t…” Harold started to interrupt him.

“I was just going to ask if you wanted a ride to the hospital…” Nathan smiled sadly.

#

When Harold walked into the hospital and saw all the doctors and nurses rushing around, the people that had been in the bank at the time of the explosion on beds…  the sense of foreboding that had been plaguing him since he first saw John’s name on the news was getting so strong that it made him physically ill. _Please no. Not again. This can't be happening. Not like this._

He saw Nathan walking back over towards him with a slight smile on his face, “they said that he’s in surgery.”

“For what?” Harold asked, the sinking feeling in his stomach growing.

“They didn’t say, Harold…” Nathan started, “he’ll be fine I’m sure of it. Come on, I saw the guy’s muscles when I walked in on you two that morning… he could beat a bull up.”

Harold’s mouth twitched up, “thank you, Nathan…”

“Let’s go sit down… I’ll wait with you.” He put his hand around Harold’s shoulders and led him over to the waiting area.

#

Harold couldn’t even think straight. He was absolutely lost. He felt Nathan nudge his elbow, “You okay?”

“Sorry…” Harold looked down at his shoes, “it’s just…”

“You haven’t been back here since the accident,” Nathan finished his sentence for him. He patted Harold’s knee, “would you like some tea?”

“I’d love some,” Harold replied, “thank you.”

#

Harold was checking some of the news reports on his phone when Nathan came back later, “here you go Harold.” Nathan handed him the cup, “any news?”

“No,” Harold started, “CNN has it on… they’re calling him a hero…” Harold replied.

Nathan smiled, “that’s good. Isn’t it?” He sat down next to his friend on the plush couch.

“Not if he…” Harold cleared his throat, “this can’t happen again, Nathan…”

Just then the door opened to the OR section of the hospital and a surgeon walked out in blue scrubs. He had a folder with him and he was looking around. He went over to the nurse’s station and one of the women pointed over towards Harold and Nathan. Harold’s heart was in his throat.

“I can’t do this.” Harold stood up and went to leave but Nathan grabbed his arm,

“Yes, you can,” Nathan smiled, “I’ll be here… just like last time.”

Harold closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He sat down next to Nathan and waited for the doctor to come over to them.

“Hannah said you’re here for Mister Reese?” The doctor asked with an outstretched hand. When Harold nodded, he continued, “I’m doctor Johnston. John came in with multiple GSW’s, his vest caught a majority of them. But the vest will only work for so long after it takes a few hits. We removed a bullet from his chest and upper left shoulder and one from his left thigh.”

Harold’s stomach was in knots and his heart was in his throat, “is he okay?”

“He’s stable and in recovery right now. We’d like to keep him here for observation for a couple nights. If everything goes okay, he may be able to leave in a couple days.”

Harold breathed a sigh of relief and Nathan squeezed his knee, “is he up for visitors?” Nathan asked because Harold couldn’t talk with the giant lump in his throat.

“I think that would be okay,” the doctor smiled and stood up, “you can follow me.”

#

Harold followed the doctor into the elevator and down the hallway to John’s room. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but what he didn’t expect was to see John sitting up on the edge of the bed arguing with a nurse.

“I’m fine…” John rasped, pulling out the nasal cannula from his nose.

The doctor made his way over to his patient, “Mister Reese… please lay back down. You’ve been in a major incident.”

“I’ve seen worse…” John scoffed, “listen I need to… Harold…” John’s eyes flickered up to the smaller man standing in the doorway with his hat in his hands.

“John…” Harold smiled, “please do what the doctor says.” Harold motioned for the injured man to lay back down in bed.

John sighed and scoffed, but got back into bed reluctantly, “when can I get out of here?” John asked the doctor.

“Two… maybe three days.” The doctor sat down on the bed, “I need you to take it easy. Your body has taken a beating. We took out 3 bullets and two others broke through the vest but only broke the skin. You have 2 broken ribs and you’ll need to be on crutches for about a month or so.”

John just sighed, “sounds like fun.”

After the doctor gave John some more information and explained a few more things, Harold, Nathan, and John were left alone.

Nathan cleared his throat after a few awkward moments of silence, “I think I’ll go get us some food. John, you must be starving after saving a few dozen people eh?” Nathan smirked and John smiled and nodded, “I’ll be back.”

Harold moved over to John’s bedside and sat down in one of the chairs, “you’re on the news…” Harold smirked, “you’re pretty famous.”

“I bet…” John rasped, “listen Harold… I’m sorry, I know how hard this must be for you…”

Harold held up his hand, “do not apologize, you were just doing your job.” Harold frowned at John’s appearance. He was pale and Harold could tell he was in pain. The bruises on his neck were also not very appealing.

John smiled, “okay… so how did you find out?” John asked.

“Nathan saw it on the news… in fact, I was in the middle of booking this trip when he came in and told me.”

“Trip?” John questioned.

“Yes. Bora Bora.” Harold replied with a smiled.

“Oh…” John whispered.

“I was a little worried that you wouldn’t be able to get the time off of work… but now that you’re a hero and all… I suppose you would be able to get the vacation days now.”

“You’re taking me to Bora Bora?” John asked with a grin.

“Of course,” Harold leaned down and pressed his lips gently to the younger man, “I think we could both use a vacation, don’t you?”

“Yes… yes, I do,” John laughed and pulled Harold down next to him in the hospital bed. He kissed Harold, “here’s to the start of hopefully a wonderful relationship.”

“Cheers,” Harold murmured and returned the soft kiss.


End file.
